Darkchips
Overview Dark Chips were first introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 4. One could not defeat ShadeMan without using one's first Dark Chip during the Castillo Park scenario. Dark Chips in MMBN4 show up when MegaMan is an anxious or already dark state as shown in the Emotion Window. When used, one adds Dark Karma to themselves and in turn become closer to the darkness. This allows use of DS (Dark Soul) Navi chips, but at a very deadly cost. One can no longer perform Full Synchro, nor can use Soul Unison, and after the battle that use of Dark Chip(s), they permanently lose 1 HP from that maximum for each Dark Chip used. There is a way to get out from it, however; and that's by countering numerous times. There is a loophole in BN5 where you can access Chaos Unison and not lose HP. Even though the player never used a Darkchip before. Dark Chips DPH = Damage per hit MMBN4 Dark Chips Here is a list of all the Dark Chips in MMBN4: *DarkVulcan ~ 20 DPH A 24-shot vulcan. After this chip is used, Megaman will get confused and the D-pad controls are reversed. *DarkCannon ~ 0-999 DPH Fire a cannon that hits with an explosion when it impacts. Its power is equal to the HP the player lost. After this chip is used, MegaMan's buster stats are reset to 1/1/1. *DarkBomb ~ 200 DPH Throw a bomb three squares ahead that explodes in a 3x3 range. After this chip is used, MegaMan is forced to move constantly backwards as if Wind is in play. *DarkSpreader ~ 400 DPH Fires a strong Spreader attack. After this chip is used, walking off panels turns them into poison panels. *DarkStage ~ DPH n/a Fills your area with Dark Holes and the enemy area with poison panels. After using this chip, the player loses access to one chip in the Custom Dcreen. *DarkRecover ~ DPH n/a Recover 1000 HP. After using this chip, MegaMan will gain an HP bug that is effective throughout the whole battle, including during the custom screen. His HP will drop like a rock. *DarkSword ~ 1-500 DPH Deals the amount of damage equal to the HP of the enemy with the highest HP, up to 500. After using this chip, MegaMan is forced to constantly move forward as in Fan is in play. *DarkLance ~ 1-999 DPH Deal the amount of damage equal to half the HP of the enemy with the highest HP, up to 999. After using this chip, five random chips from the player's folder will be preused. MMBN5 Dark Chips And here is a list of the Dark Chips in MMBN5: *DarkSword ~ 400 DPH LifeSword-range purple slash. As soon as you use it, you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also will have a buster bug, and when you get hit you can occasionally get confused. *DarkTornado ~ 50 DPH 8-hit Tornado. Each hit you sustain adds one panel of range to DarkTornado until a max of a plus range. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a glitch that depletes 100 HP off of you each time you enter the custom screen. *DarkCircle ~ 300 DPH 7-panel purple CircleGun. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a glitch that depletes 100 HP off of you each time you enter the custom screen. *DarkMeteor ~ 100 DPH Send 10 meteors at the enemy that also crack panels. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain an HP bug that only occurs during the time you are in the custom screen. *DarkThunder ~ 200 DPH Fire a purple thunder that follows the enemy longer than regular Thunder. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain an HP bug that only occurs during the time you are in the custom screen. *DarkRecover ~ DPH n/a Recover 1000 HP. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a rapid HP bug that occurs during battle but not the custom screen. *DarkSonic ~ DPH n/a Summon a DarkTrumpy virus that when it plays it paralyzes the enemy. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a movement glitch that makes you move to the far corners of your side of the field all the time. *DarkInvisible ~ Var DPH An invincible state in which you use random chips and shoot your buster randomly. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. Also, you gain a movement glitch that makes you move to the far corners of your side of the field all the time. *DarkPlus ~ DPH n/a Attack+50. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a movement glitch that makes you move to the far corners of your side of the field all the time. *DarkLance ~ 400 DPH Use a purple lance that pushes the enemy to the front of their field. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a bug that makes you confused when you get hit by the enemy. *DarkDrill ~ 100 DPH Hit with a 1, 3, 4 hit drill. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also gain a glitch that occasionally creates a poison panel when you move. *DarkWideShot ~ 300 DPH Fire a piercing WideShot. As soon as you use it you gain enough Dark Karma to turn dark. You also have a buster bug. MMBN6 Dark Chips Since the Dark Chip Factory was destroyed in the predecessor game, Dark Chips no longer exist in-game. However, hacking Battle Network 6 could allow one to acquire Dark Chips that mostly worked, except for DarkPlus; if one played certain patches, Dark Chips may be available with no side effects nor HP loss, depending on the original chip from which they were modified. Category:Battlechips